


Hey There My Tallest

by TheAwesomeMe13



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeMe13/pseuds/TheAwesomeMe13
Summary: Zim singing his version of Hey there Delilah to the Tallest. song fic for Hey there Delilah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hey There My Tallest

Not Mine. I own nothing Invader Zim, related or direct.

I got the idea for this from my friend (hey laniiiiiiiiiiiii), the biggest Invader Zim nut I know, when she read a similar story. I would like to thank the Author who wrote that story, sorry for not directly thanking you I can remember who it was. you probably know who you are.

Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase don't flame meeeeee, I'm a major newb at writting fanfic's. I have no problem with helpful suggestions but please don't flame me.

Hey there my tallest

What's it like up there in space

I'm a billion miles away

But tonight I am in your face

yes I am

Nothin' on Earth the likes of you

I swear its true

Hey there my tallest

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right here if you get bored just

Give this song another listen

close your eyes

With Gir right here by my side

He's by my side

OOHHHHHHHH, it's what I'd do for thee

Ooohhhhhhhhhh, it's what I'd do for thee

Ooohhhhhhhhhh, it's what I'd do for thee

Ooohhhhhhhhhh, it's what I'd do for thee

What I'd do for thee

Hey there my tallest

I know doom is comin' soon

But just believe me here

Someday I'll be ready for the Earths destruction

We'll have it soon

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there my tallest

I've got so much left to say

If every message wrote to you

Could get you through the day

I'd write it all

Even if the world will fall

We'll have it all

OOHHHHHHHH, it's what I'd do for thee

Ooohhhhhhhhhh, it's what I'd do for thee

Ooohhhhhhhhhh, it's what I'd do for thee

Ooohhhhhhhhhh, it's what I'd do for thee

A billion miles seems pretty far

But we've got jets, spaceships and more

I'd float to you if I had no other way

Our targets might make fun of us

And we'll just laugh along because

We know that none of them can stop our wave

My tallest I can promise you

That by the time that I am through

The world will never ever be the same

And your to blame

Hey there my tallest

You be bad but don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be ruling all

And I'll be killing humans

Like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there my tallest, here's to you

This bomb's for you

Ooohhhhhhhhhh, it's what I'd do for thee

Ooohhhhhhhhhh, it's what I'd do for thee

Ooohhhhhhhhhh, it's what I'd do for thee

Ooohhhhhhhhhh, it's what I'd do for thee

What I'd do for thee

HOHOOOOWOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOWOOOOHOWOOOOOHOWOOOOOOHWOOOOHOOOOO

OOOOOOOOO


End file.
